


The Acquaintance

by strawberrypop11



Series: The Fate Of Mulan [3]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Confused Mulan, F/M, Hostage Situations, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Poor Mulan, Pregnant Mulan, Sad Mulan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypop11/pseuds/strawberrypop11
Summary: After what Shan Yu had told her before he left, Mulan can't help but ponder it. Until she is met with an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Fa Mulan/ Original Hun Character (Disney), Fa Mulan/Shan Yu (Disney)
Series: The Fate Of Mulan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536751
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	The Acquaintance

“Wife.” she whispered underneath her breath, “I’m to be his _ wife. _ ” 

Mulan stood there in shock, recalling the events before Shan Yu had stormed out on her, leaving her alone in isolation and pondererance. Her facial features were ones of disgust as she tore away from her stationed spot on the wall and dove into the large bed, face-first.

Breathing in deep, Mulan let out a loud, curdling scream into the duvet; letting out all her thoughts she couldn’t of vocalized to her ‘man’. Clenching the sheets in her hands in a tight grip, feeling an urge to rip it all the shred with her nails, but decided against it. If she did that, there was no telling what Shan Yu would do to her.

‘He would probably be mad.’ the rational part of her brain thought, ‘He would probably choke me if I ever did such a thing.’ 

No matter how hard Mulan tried, she couldn’t understand the Hun. His emotions were never consistent. And it seemed with all the trauma she faced, he didn’t have an act of sympathy for her or her situation. He was so… callused

‘ _ He _ is to be  _ my _ husband?’ 

Mulan pushed herself off the bed, her face morphed in a tight frown, which changed with a purse of her lips in a childish pout, crossing her arms while turning away from the comforter, beginning to talk to herself.

“He’s a brute, and he thinks he has control over me?”

A new found confidence surged within her core, making her feel as untouchable as she felt in that snowy tundra. 

Oh, how she remembered that. It was weeks ago, but it seemed like yesterday to her.

But at last, with those memories, Mulan had to stifle a sudden cry with her fist as those heart-wrenching feelings became real when she remembered the mists of the battle that was now so vivid in her head. 

The warriors three’s warm smiles, Shang’s astonished looks when she fired the firework into the mountain, causing the year’s worth of snow to come a-tumbling down like a landslide, washing away Huns upon Huns with the snow, and Shan Yu was one of them. 

At the time it was rewarding, however it was short lived. With the men finding out her true identity caused all of her victories to turn into coincidences. 

“They turned me away, because I'm a woman.”

“ _ I _ wouldn’t have turned you away.” 

Mulan turned to the voice with a startled gasp, expecting Shan Yu to be the one standing there. But to her surprise, it was someone else. 

There standing by the grand doors, was the Hun soldier that had touched her when bound, before the execution of the old emperor took place, Mulan saw that he was smirking, as he gazed upon the captive. 

“Long time no see, Mulan.”

Mulan stood rigid, too frightened to move, as the thin man stalked over to her like a lion to prey, but only this time, Mulan wished he was an actual lion. It was only when the man was a few feet away that Mulan actually began to back away from him. Instinctively, Mulan curled her right arm to her chest, in a self-calming way.

“W-w-what are you doing here? Shan ordered nobody but him is allowed in here!” 

The thin man chuckled, “Ever the doting wife are you, listens to what her man says huh?” the man took a step closer to her, inevitably cornering her against the wall. Mulan whimpered as she faced that she was trapped, and there was nothing she could do with her situation to stop this man from doing what he could possibly want to do. But, other than fear for the future, Mulan couldn’t help but feel a little bit angry about his statement.

“Who are you to say that?” She accused him, “You don't do anything about me, neither does your leader.” 

The thin man grinned with all jagged teeth shown, causing Mulan to gasp in shock, “You  _ mean _ your husband. I for one, will be willing to know you through and through.” 

With that statement, the thin man placed one of his long, boney fingers onto the top of Mulan’s naked breast, making the woman flinch back in a grimace, as he trailed his finger up her collar bone, gliding across the muscle of the side of her neck, until his hand gently cupped her cheek. 

Mulan looked into the glistening eyes of this man, and in those eyes, held a strange sense of trust, and want. Mulan couldn’t believe it. This man, who had touched her first on that tragic day, a man who she didn’t know his name, was expressing these things? Mulan wanted so badly to shake off this man’s hand, but before she could execute, he was talking.

“I could give you a life far better than Shan’s bed slave, Mulan.” 

The woman gasped, and unexpectedly tears welled up in her eyes, “Why are you doing this?” 

Her lips trembled as she spoke, “Why are you giving me false hope?”

Mulan looked back and saw that this man was gobstrucked, his mouth was slightly open, and quickly, he wretched his hand away from hers. The earnestness in his eyes had gone back to cruel, as he turned on his heels and marched to the door. Placing one hand on the handle, he glanced over his shoulder at the shivering, nude woman.

“Think about your choices, Mulan.” 

With that, the doors were pulled open, and closed in an instant. Mulan couldn’t help but look at the door from which the man has exited, until she finally glanced at her stomach, before at the door, and then at nothing. The woman’s lips began to tremble once more as the moisture in her eyes still kept running down her face. Slowly, Mulan slid down the wall in her misery, until she was sat on the cold floor of her prison. Shoving her face in her knees, she began to sob hysterically, only one thought echoed in her mind.

‘What were  _ her _ choices now?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for basically abandoning this work. These fanfictions I put up will take a while due to school and such, please have patience, and I thank you all for sticking with this Mulan series. With much love, Strawberrypop11 ♥


End file.
